Who said dreams don't come true?
by Nancy Twilight Heart
Summary: Rose has a dream about Dimitri which makes her fall more in love with him if that is possible but its only a dream, or is it? I suck at summaries. One shot thing. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the amazing Richelle Mead.**

_If anyone ever tells you to take time out for yourself, lie on your bed and stare at the ceiling, tell them to go try it and then re think about telling you to do it because it's so boring and pointless. I don't get what I'm supposed to achieve looking at a white ceiling. Lissa thought I could use the time to myself and went to see Christian to give me the room to myself. I am pretty sure she just wanted an excuse to go see Christian. I just pray to God I don't get pulled into her head when she is with him. I was scared half to death by the knocking on my door that came next. "I thought you were going to give me some space," I said.  
"Well if you want, I can leave," said the voice from the other side but it was definitely not Lissa. I opened the door to see Dimitri standing there. _Hello sexy,_ I thought. He was wearing_ a _white singlet and a pair of black tracksuits which I have never seen before._  
_"No, please, don't you dare leave. Come in." I said. My heart started racing and my breathing go faster. He had that affect on me.  
"Actually I came to drop of this," he said in that gorgeous voice and handed me the lip-gloss that I had probably left at training.  
"Oh yes because I was just thinking, how the hell am I going to survive without my least favorite lip-gloss," I teased. He laughed but still stood at the door way. _

"_Maybe I didn't come just for that," he said in a really sexy voice. I didn't have time to respond as Dimitri picked me up, shut the door behind us and put me on my bed. He kissed me so passionately it was incredible. The way his lips kissed mine and the way his tongue danced with mine, just incredible. To my disappointment, he pulled away. I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me. That beautiful, amazing smile that made my heart miss a beat every time I saw it. "I love you," he said and blocked my reply with another passionate kiss…_

Screw my fucking alarm clock and screw reality!

"Rose," Lissa said pulling me out of bed. "You're late for training. Come on girl move it!" I moaned as she kept on pulling me out. I pulled away from her and rolled into a ball on my bed.

"I don't want to get up. Too good of a dream," I grunted.

"You are forgetting that Guardian Belikov asked you to be there early Rose. I know you're not a morning person but if you want to graduate, get you ass out of bed." My eyes shot open._ Dimitri, _I thought. I jumped out of bed, pushing Lissa to the side as I grabbed my clothes and got dressed.

"I'll see you later," I called to her and I waved as I made my way to training.

Like always, Dimitri was there waiting for me but this time I didn't fall into a trance like I usually do when I see that Russian hunk of hotness. Instead I was shocked to see him in the same clothes that he was wearing in my dream.

"Roza," he said. I looked at him and smiled. "You're late,"

"Hey, comrade and I'm sorry about that. I was having the best dream and slept through the alarm." I gave him my sexiest smile plus a wink but he just ignored it. "Fine then," I mumbled under my breath.

"Don't think you're not going to get away with being late, Rose. Fifty push ups now," he said.  
"Dimitri," I whined but he just crossed his arms and looked at me. I rolled my eyes and got down and started. "One, two," he started counting.

"Do you want to know what my dream was about," I said.

"I got the hint, Rose. Six, seven…"

"Here I am thinking the hot Russian guy isn't capable of taking a hint," by this time my arms were starting to kill. I closed my eyes to try to ease the pain but that obviously didn't work.

"Okay, I'm curious," he said. I turned my head to look at him.

"Curious about what, comrade?"

"Oh you know what Roza. What was I doing in your dream?" I stopped doing push ups and sat next to him. I gave him that sexy smile again and this time it worked.

"Well," I started as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was expecting him to push me away but he invited me it. "You came to drop off a lip-gloss I left at training, but guess what,"

"What," Dimitri replied.

"That wasn't the real reason you came around." I gave him a small kiss.

"And what was?"

"Well, I am sure you can figure that out for yourself," and with that, the passionate kiss from my dream became reality. I then pulled away and to my surprise the actually was disappointed and tried to kiss me again but I pulled away. "I am sorry comrade but I came to learn how to kick Strigoi ass not how to kiss hot hunky spunky Russians," I winked.

"What is with the names today?" I just shrugged and got up, he followed.

"You know what really surprised me? You actually invited me to kiss you. Usually you should be telling me that we can't and all that shit," He laughed and got ready for Strigoi ass whooping training. He took off his top and got out a few boxing gloves.  
"Well Roza, you're are not the only one who dreams and sometimes when dreams come true, you don't usually want to stop them from happening," he winked. "Now put these on and start throwing some punches."

Lissa was getting ready to go with Christian out to spend the rest of the night with him and I was getting ready to have that quite time Lissa said I deserved in both my dreams and reality. When she left I waited on my bed and prayed to hear the knock I have been waiting for. I don't know what I did but I must have done something good to the big man upstairs because Dimitri knocked and the rest you can figure out.

* * *

Hello all,

Thank you for reading and please review! Maybe if I have a lot of people liking it, I may write more so please review!!

Keep reading

-x-Nancy-x-


End file.
